noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
RK
The Raizel Knights (abbr. RK) is a "club" formed by Tao as a joint fighting venture. It was initially created without Rai's acknowledgement, though he is now aware of it. At first, it appeared to be formed mostly for fun and consisted of four members. However, it seems to have become an official group due to Rai's lack of disapproval and silence on its formation and now currently consists of six members. Background Originally known as the RK-4, the group consists of three modified humans, two Nobles, and Frankenstein: M-21, who was part of the M-Series experiment carried out by Dr. Crombel; Tao and Takeo, who were members of DA-5 (another group of modified humans that were experimented on by Dr. Aris); and Regis and Seira, who are Nobles from Lukedonia. The modified humans were originally introduced as antagonists under the control of Dr. Crombel and Dr. Aris respectively, working on behalf of the Union. They eventually switched sides and are now under the protection of Rai and Frankenstein. Members For security purposes each member was assigned a code number to be used during missions so as not to give away their identities. The method of number assignation were comically described by Tao to be a direct correlation to the member's enthusiasm shown towards joining the group. Also, the group consists of six people despite being named "RK-5." However, the team is now called "RK", as the group is expanding. Tao attempted to bring Rael and Karias Blerster into the group. Though Karias showed interest in joining, it is unknown if they accepted or not. The current members are numbered as follows: *'Boss/No. 0 'Frankenstein *'No. 1' Tao *'No. 2' Takeo *'No. 3' Regis K. Landegre *'No. 4' M-21 *'No. 5 'Seira J. Loyard *'No. 6' Karias Blerster (pending) *'No. 7' Rael Kertia (pending) *'No. 8 'Rajak Kertia (posthumously awarded) Powers & Abilities All members have varying degrees of enhanced strength and speed but they also possess several unique individual abilities and skill sets. The recent additions of Seira and Frankenstein to the RK-5 has made the group very formidable. Frankenstein, who is the strongest member of the group, is a human with powers rivaling that of a Clan Leader. He has vast battle experience and fights using Dark Matter. He has a weapon called Dark Spear, which is based on a Soul Weapon. He has shown the ability to fight on par with both Clan Leaders and Union Elders. He has no fixed position within the team, due to his free combat style. Tao, the tactician and leader of the group, has a high level of intelligence in addition to other abilities. He uses his skills in battle to coordinate the joint attacks of the other members and overcomes his own opponents using systematic planning and strategy. He also uses electrified wires in battle. As a former DA-5 member, Tao can temporarily boost his physical prowess through the use of D. He can also resist Mind Control to a certain degree. His position within the team is tactician/commander, but he can assist in close combat when required to. Tao is also in charge of recruiting new members to join the team. Takeo is a master marksman with incredible accuracy, speed, and vision. He rarely misses his target and is able to perfectly hit a target from several kilometers away in only one shot. Being a former DA-5 member as well, he can also consume D to temporarily increase his physical abilities. Like Tao, he is able to resist Mind Control. His position within the team is sniper or an assisting close combatant. As a Noble, Regis can use Mind Control, limited telepathy, and other basic abilities associated with the Noble Race. Before the addition of Seira and Frankenstein, he was the most powerful member of the team due to his physical strength and speed. His position within the team is close combatant. Regis also wields the Landegre clan's soul weapon, due to his strong will and desire to become stronger. M-21 has a werewolf heart implanted inside of him. This grants him werewolf abilities such as High-Speed Regeneration and physical transformations that enhance his basic abilities. Like his teammates, he can also resist Mind Control to an extent. His position within the team is the main close combatant, due to his High-Speed Regeneration skills and the fact that his full powers have been awakened. Seira is a Noble as well as a Clan Leader. She can use Mind Control, limited telepathy, and other basic noble abilities. Being a clan leader, she has a Soul Weapon. This makes her a very formidable opponent. For example, she was able to defeat Taze, the captain of Cerberus, with relative ease. She also defeated the 10th Elder by herself. She is the second strongest member. Her position within the team is close combatant. Despite their diverse abilities, the RK-5 members are capable of very impressive teamwork. This has allowed them to fight and even defeat opponents that are far stronger than their own individual capabilities. On one occasion, their teamwork forced a Noble of very advanced age to resort to his full power to survive against them. Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Faction Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:The RK-5 Category:Ye Ran Category:Main Character Category:Characters